The embodiments described herein relate generally to medical devices, and more particularly, to a device for hydrating and replenishing calories and nutrients in people working in sterile settings.
Sterile work environments often place employees in the precarious position of working extended periods of time without the ability to replenish essential nutrients and stay hydrated due to the time consuming nature of entering and exiting sterile fields. Furthermore, these industries tend to be high stress and deal with high value commodities. Having workers not functional at their energy capacity may affect productivity, failure rate, and quality of life. Nowhere is this more apparent than in the medical realm, where the lives of patients are in the hands of surgeons who work for hours without breaks, yet are expected to maintain their mental and physical capabilities throughout the high stress periods of time without the necessary nutrients and hydration.
Therefore, what is needed is a device to deliver nutrients and hydrating liquids to a user without compromising a sterile setting.